Deveii Toreen
> Enter Name Your name is Deveii Toreen. The last name is pretty fitting considering you like to 'Tear' things in half. Like trees! Or animals! Or sometimes trolls! > Examine Hive What a shit-tastic hive. As said by one Altaia Impeza, it's fit for a red blood. It's the inside of a cave, for instance. That sucks. It's in the middle of a forest where you can conduct your hunting when you need to. Although to be specific it's in the middle of a minefield surrounded by barbed wire. To keep the animals out. Obviously. Totally not paranoia and the fact that watching things go in and DIE isn't hilarious. Plus you know, trolls like to trespass in there. You keep a map on hand to get yourself through it without blowing into thousands of tiny Devei bits. ™ It doesn't have very many things inside it. A small kitchen, a tiny respiteblock, one bathroom, a store room, and an entertainment room. The entertainment room contains your TV, a telescope, and a bookshelf. Oh, don't forget the Grubstation 2 and couch. Seriously, why did you build this thing so small and compact? > Examine Lusus Your lusus is an angry little Eagle. You call him Eaglebro. Rolls right off of your tongue, don't it? He's actually small enough to sit on your shoulder and squawk in your ear all the time too. You both go out hunting as a small hunting team. He looks for herds of hoofbeasts and you chop them all up. It would help if he didn't yell at you everytime you screwed up though. In fact, when you were younger, he yelled and yelled so much on your first hunting trip that it seems his temper infected you. Oh dear. He really does care for you, but mostly acts like an asshole because why not? You actually have to hunt mostly to feed him, the other half is to get some $$$CASH MONEEEH$$$ > Examine Wardrobe Your clothes? Booooring. You have absolutely no taste in fashion. At all. In fact, gaudy colors tend to piss you off. You mostly just wear black t-shirts, brown pants, some rather hipster looking glasses, and basic shoes. BOOOOOOOORING. As for the symbol ON your clothes, it's a mere unequal sign. It's either taken as an insult to others or a self-depreciating insult. In any case, it seems to have given you a fondness for making things unequal. By bisecting them with your axe. Woo hoo. > Allocate Strife Specibus You set your strife specibus to axeKind. Dear god do you love chopping stuff in half. It's just so cathartic. Usually. If the stuff tries to get away it just pisses you off even more. You wield HUEG axes that are quite dangerous. You don't really have time for non-lethal stuff anyway. If for some reason you don't want to kill something, you swing the flat side at your enemies. As for getting into fights, you do it a lot. In fact, you seem to acrue injuries every other week. It's really quite irritating. It's a lot like you have a magnet in your body for getting hurt. > Examine Fetch Modus Your Fetch Modus is set to GLARE. Good god this thing is a pain. You have to glower or glare at the card to intimidate it into releasing the item you want. The only thing this usually succeeds in doing is making you look like a complete douchebag to everyone watching you. Dear god does that piss you off. > Anything else? Not much to tell really. You're super angry most of the time and it takes a moirail or a matesprit to cool your jets. God help your kismesis, if you get one. Who am I kidding? Trolls like you ATTRACT kismesii, you tend to aggravate a lot of trolls. You are actually quite NEAR-SIGHTED too, so your glasses are a required part of your wardrobe. Which sucks because they look stupid as hell. You tend to enjoy reading, star gazing, and role-playing. BUT ONLY IN SECRET FOR THAT LAST ONE. It would be so weird if that got out. SO WEEEIIIRRRRD. You are also QUITE STRONG from all that heavy axe wielding. Of course, you aren't one of those SUPER STRONG trolls who break things by touching them. No, you are simply STRONGER THAN AVERAGE and have the muscle to show for it under your shirt. You can also be quite agile if needed. Dodging around charging hoofbeasts can do that. > Art Dump Ahoy AU high.png|What if Devei went to high school? By PrussianMoose. Ancestor.png|Devei's LUMBERJACK ancestor. By PrussianMoose. Alice's devei.png|Devei y u so irritated? (By: Lizzy) Category:Trolls